


I Will Try To Fix You

by doctorxdonna (badxwolfxrising)



Series: Earth Girls Are So Not Easy [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Computer Viruses, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badxwolfxrising/pseuds/doctorxdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna's having computer trouble, and the Doctor tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Try To Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the universe where the Doctor makes himself human, and he and Donna are married. A missing scene from "In Fairness to Me, You're the One with the Fiery Hair", if you will.
> 
> The idea came from otpprompts on tumblr, prompt "Imagine Person A of your OTP trying to get something on their computer to work. While they’re getting frustrated and flipping out, Person B is sitting nearby cracking up."

“Oh, come on! This is bloody ridiculous,” the Doctor exclaimed, smacking the side of the laptop in frustration. “I’ve run a dozen different anti-virus and anti-spyware programs, and still, every time I try to go anywhere on the internet, it redirects me to pornpalace.net! I’m pretty sure it’s the same guy’s bollocks I’m seeing every time, too, because he’s got a mole shaped like Italy.”

“I thought you said you could fix it,” Donna said, leaning over his shoulder to peer at the laptop screen. The bloke’s mole did, in fact, look like Italy. Donna tilted her head, and looked at it from a different angle. Italy, or a high-heeled boot.

“I can fix it. Of course I can fix it,” he replied, bristling at the unspoken implication in her words.

“You told me it would take you ten minutes over an hour ago.”

“Yeah well I didn’t realize the spyware was this aggressive. And what were you downloading from The Pirate Bay, anyway?”

“Just some music to listen to in the car. Why, did I download a virus? Is that why it keeps taking you to pornpalace?” she asked.

“Well, you weren’t having this problem until after you downloaded the music, so yes, I’m going to guess you downloaded the spyware at the same time. I’m looking up how to remove it on my phone, but the internet runs so slow on this damn thing,” he said, stabbing at the touchscreen on his phone with unnecessary aggression.

“So you don’t know how to fix it.”

“I didn’t say that!”

“Well if you have to look up how to get rid of it, that means you don’t already know!

“Oh, ye of little faith!”

Suddenly, Donna began laughing. It started out as a titter, but escalated into a full on belly laugh within a few moments.

“What? What’s so funny?” the Doctor asked, pushing his glasses back up onto his nose.

“Nothing,” Donna gasped.

The Doctor frowned at her. “Doesn’t seem like nothing.”

“It’s just…” she wheezed. “You can pilot a time machine, but you can’t figure out how to remove spyware from a laptop! So much for your superior Time Lord intelligence, you’ve been vanquished by a piece of 21st century technology! No wonder you always make me do the laundry, the washing machine probably seems like Pandora’s Box!”

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. “Do you want me to fix it or not?”

Donna waved her hand. “Oh, yeah. By all means, go on. I’ll just be over here…you know…”

The Doctor grunted noncommittally and turned back to the computer.

Donna cleared her throat pointedly.

“Now what?!” the Doctor exploded, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

“Nothing. It’s just…you could always do a system restore on it. Set it back just a few days, to before I accidentally downloaded the spyware.”

The Doctor stared at her, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He looked at the laptop, looked back at Donna, then looked back at the laptop.

“Right,” he said, shoulders sagging in defeat. “System restore. I’ll get right on it.”


End file.
